Night Terrors
by LazyNeko22
Summary: "I can't breathe, the mist is flowing into my mouth like a waterfall, I'm drowning, suffocating, and falling." Yaoi, Lemons, SasuNaru ;), angst, horror, & romance R&R Please ;D
1. Chapter 1 The Voice

**Warning**: this is yaoi, don't like? Don't read. Simple as that. Rated the way it is for a reason. Be smart.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway shape or form!

_**Chapter 1: The Voice**_

-_Naruto's POV_-

I have nightmares. Every night. It's kind of... Permanent. It's not a condition, I just have nightmares. Take off the "s" it's just one. One nightmare.

Although it's always the same dream sometimes it does different things to me. I always wake up when I start falling, its like having a mini heart attack and then I feel breathless or afraid, as if I'm dying, or even in awe. I usually can't even recall the dream, it's always the same, just different parts.

It's always a cliff. The same exact cliff. I'm always directly at the edge, there's no moving back from that spot when I get there. At the bottom is a field full of beautiful yellow flowers. I never get to find out what kind they are; I always awaken before I find out if I die at the bottom or not.

I'm afraid of heights so I'm not sure why I'd even be on the cliff. Theres always someone on the cliff with me. All I hear is voices, I never turn away from the field.

The voice is always male. It's always unfamiliar. People I've never met. I can't make myself turn around. I can only walk forward.

As we speak something changes, the fields still as yellow as butter but every things dark now. Theres a dark lavender mist making it's way through the buttery flowers. Its beautiful I can't focus on the voice anymore, and suddenly someone screams except it's a woman an evil shrill. I turn my head an inch all I see is black from my peripheral vision.

And then... I can feel a sharp stab in my back. I cry out in pain but it's only a breathless gasp. Then I stumble forward, and I'm falling into the lavender mist. It strangles me.

And thats how I wake up. With a breathless heart attack. I'm usually shaking like crazy; you'd think I was having a seizure.

I've never actually told anyone about my dreams. I was afraid they'd say I was crazy or just make fun of me. I didn't want to be treated any different because I had a few nightmares.

It never helped that I live alone. I wake up afraid to move sometimes because I'm scared of the woman. I try to calm myself but that doesn't work either. So I jump out of my bed and run to the bathroom; turn the water on full blast and cry. It's all I can do.

***_Dream Start_***

"Who are you...?"

"You'll find out soon enough," the silky male voice murmurs. "You need to be careful though my sweet." This voice was familiar not to my normal self to my dream self. That's how I knew I was dreaming.

I looked over the yellow flowers. "Why?"

"You just... You must, until I can find you. It's dangerous Naruto." His voice was beautiful.

Then as he spoke a deep lavender colored mist started to twist it's way between the flowers. It was beautiful. Was it fog?

"Naruto... Naruto are you-," the pretty voice is cut off by a scream. It was an ugly shrill. Fingernails against the chalkboard ugly.

A woman, I wonder. I try to turn my head but... All I can see is darkness. No boy, no woman; darkness. And then an unforgettable pain, in my lower back. A sharp object has gone through me I can feel the blade twisting. I try to cry out for help but nothing.

The blade is still inside of me, I yern to remove it, I stumble forward. To far forward and then I'm falling; the beautiful lavender mist forming around me like a blanket.

I can't breathe, the mist is flowing into my mouth like a waterfall, I'm drowning, suffocating, and falling.

***_Dream End*_**

"My god," Sakura, a girl from my first hour exclaimed. "Naruto you look like a corpse. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"I wish I hadn't," I muttered rueful.

She looked at me a bit confused, but to my surprise she didn't say anything. It wasn't exactly like Sakura to know how to keep her mouth shut, something must have been bothering her.

We silently made our way to first hour. My seat was way in the back. I sat alone so I could always think in peace. Civics was an easy "A". Everything you needed is in the text book.

Today something was new, a tall raven haired boy sat in the seat that was usually empty. I couldn't see his face it was covered by a book.

I cleared my throat and as the book lowered I looked into the most beautiful black eyes I'd ever seen. He took my breath away.

He smiled shyly. "Hello," the familiar silky voice murmured.

I was taken aback. I'd never seen this boy in my life. But that voice... I'd heard it several times before.

It was the voice of the man, from my dream.

~**A/N**: HOW WAS IT?! :D I wasn't too pleased with this chapter, I love romance but this chapter wasn't all that romantic. Anyway the next one will be more detailed. I tried not to rush it this time!~


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke

****A/N: I'd actually lost motivation to write this but that's not fair of me so I started reading a few other fan fictions and came up with some huge events that will lead to sweet sweet love making. This chapter is short cause I want to give you something. I'll get the next chapter (longer I promise) to you in less than a week.****

-DISCLAIMER: I do not, in anyway, shape or form own Naruto! I never said I did. I wish though .-.

Chapter 2 Sasuke: I know...

I could see the hidden shock in his eyes as he heard my voice. He looked scared even.

Walking from school grounds I looked behind, making sure I wasn't being followed. Slinking behind a tree, I took a cloth and wiped the make up hiding my scars from my face.

This could work. I'd planned it well enough. Taking a blade from my boot I cut into my cheek just enough to ooze a small amount of blood. He wouldn't resist me is such a vulnerable state... He couldn't.

R&R!


End file.
